


Habits

by ghoulaesthetics



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7431284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulaesthetics/pseuds/ghoulaesthetics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Psst, hey, Asahi, you awake?” </p><p>The only response Noya got from the lump under the blanket beside him was a noncommittal groan followed shortly by a soft snore. He smiled fondly to himself. Waking his boyfriend on a weekend morning was like waking the dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“Psst, hey, Asahi, you awake?” 

The only response Noya got from the lump under the blanket beside him was a noncommittal groan followed shortly by a soft snore. He smiled fondly to himself. Waking his boyfriend on a weekend morning was like waking the dead. That is to say, it was damn near impossible, unless Asahi felt like there was some vital reason why he had to be up before noon on a Saturday, and very often he did not see any. Noya, on the other hand, would already be up and out of bed, if not for the promise of sleepy cuddles. And those cuddles were a very large incentive. 

“You’re cute when you’re this tired, you know?” He mumbled, propping himself up on one elbow and running his other hand gently through the bit of hair that he could see peeking above the covers. “Well, you’re actually cute  _all_  the time, but y’know. Even though you do kinda snore,” he chuckled softly. “You’re just–you’re really great, Asahi. Do you even know? I would die for you, probably, if I needed to,” he added seriously. 

He froze up when he heard Asahi grumbling a response from his blanket cocoon. 

“Guess you’re awake now,” he said sheepishly. “Didn’t catch that last part.” 

“I said, why don’t you live for me instead? I’d like that a lot better.” He yawned, popping his head out and facing Noya. 

“You heard all that.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Most of it, yeah.” He smiled serenely. “You’re not so transparent, you know. I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice, and quite frankly, Yuu, it’s really gay. You’re a total sap.” He laughed.

Noya blushed furiously, not used to getting caught voicing his innermost thoughts, and picked up an extra pillow from the bed. “A total sap, huh?” He laughed. “Well, this sap is going to absolutely  _smother_  you! How about that?” 

“Yuu, wait–!” 

It was too late. Noya had launched himself on the attack for Asahi, rolling over onto him and attempting to (lovingly) press the pillow over his face. Blankets were thrown off, pillows were kicked, and by the time they had settled down the bed was completely bare except for them. Breathless, faces red with laughter, Noya looked down at Asahi from his spot straddling his waist with utter adoration and love. 

“You know,” Asahi said, eyes sparkling dangerously, “I’m totally awake now, and I’ve got all this unexpected energy. I think I know how I want to spend the afternoon.” 

Noya was grinning when he descended upon Asahi’s lips for the first kiss of the day, knowing full well that he was in for a very eventful Saturday afternoon. 


End file.
